


Wow

by HisFavoriteDarkAngel



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan, Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant (2009), cirque du freak
Genre: First Kiss, Like, M/M, Pretty good, Still, annie you lil cute shit, boys discovering things, but eeeh, i got other ideas for fics for this ship and a different writing style now, i wrote this yeeears ago, it was gonna be waaaaay longer, its cute tho, of course, steve pushes darren, still surprisingly.... good...., this is old guys, this wouldn't be worth continuing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisFavoriteDarkAngel/pseuds/HisFavoriteDarkAngel
Summary: Steve wants to know what a kiss feels like.Darren wants Steve to shut up.





	Wow

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey guyyyys. As my tags have told you.... this is old ewe I wrote this when I was a smoll. Now I big. .... in mind-set. *curses their short stature* Still, I reread it and thought it was pretty good as a standalone thingie; good enough to publish even~! I would actually LOVE to write more DarrenSteve things (I got like 3 different au-ish ideas involving how differently the start of the series could've gone), but this will be like a sort of test for the waters for now. I think it's cute. I think it's nice. It's not my current writing style, but it's still good in my opinion. I hope you like it too ^^

Our first kiss happened in the 6th grade. 

We were hanging out in Steve's room, talking about ghouls, when out of the blue, Steve's face got serious, and he turned to me. I remember my heart pounding; that look was never good. What was he planning now? 

"Hey... Darren...." 

I gulped. 

"Yes...?" 

"Have you kissed anyone yet?" 

Boom. There went the dynamite. 

"What kind of question is that?!" I asked incredulously. 

"Just answer it!" He insisted, starting to look peeved. 

"Fine. I haven't. Why? Have you?" 

His face became considerably relieved. 

"No... but everyone's starting to do it. It feels like we're gonna be left behind..."

I shrugged, nonchalantly. 

"So? What's it matter if we don't get kissed now? It's not like it's important...." 

"But don't you wanna try it? See what all the fuzz is about? Then we can finally see if all the rumors are true..." He insisted. 

Weeeell, I was curious... 

"Sure... but how're we gonna do that? It's not like there's any girls who are gonna wanna kiss us just like that..." 

I wish I'd kept my thoughts to myself. Immediately, I knew I'd struck the question he was waiting for, and the creepiest smirk I'd ever seen in his face curled in his lips. 

"Who says it has to be a girl?"

I felt dumbstruck. 

"What?!" 

He was kind enough to clarify for me. "I mean... we both want the same thing... why do we have to look any further than that?" 

I felt my stomach drop. 

"Are you serious??? Dude, we're both guys! That's so wrong!" 

"Says who??Come on, man! It's just a kiss! No biggie!" 

I freaked. "No biggie??? That goes against SO many rules!!! It's gotta be, like, ILLEGAL or something!!! What if we get caught???" 

"Pfft, illegal? Seriously? It's not like we'll get tackled by cops as soon as we try it. And besides, we won't get caught- not if we do it in secret, anyways." 

"That's even worse! We're gonna have to hide this from everyone!" 

He finally became impatient, and gave me one of his best glares. "Look, Shan, you can either agree to do this, and FINALLY get to know what it feels like to kiss someone, or you can wait for YEARS before a girl will finally want to get anywhere close to you. It's your call. Either way, I WILL get to kiss someone by the end of this school year. I'll make sure of that. And you can be stuck wondering all your life, all because you didn't want to try a simple kiss with a guy." 

My cheeks grew hot as I glared back. Dang it, Steve. Why you? He was doing his best to empower me with his stare, but I did my best to look away and fidgeted, indecisiveness making me unable to stay still. It only takes a couple of seconds for him to grow impatient. 

"Fine. Bye, Darren. See ya tomorrow I guess." He gets up to leave, but impulse kicks in and I find myself snatching his arm and uttering the words I grow to dread to this day without thinking them through. 

"Wait! Okay! We can try it!" This stops him dead on his tracks as he pauses for just a moment to look back at me, his face unreadable. 

"You sure?" His voice is firm; he's making it clear that I have one last say. Reluctantly, I close my eyes and nod my head, thinking, 'I already condemned myself... why not?' 

I barely even get time to open my eyes as immediately, his head hits mine hard and pulls me in to smash our lips. 

My very first impression: IT HURTS. 

My head is slightly dazed from the clubbing and my lips quickly bruise at the tectonic movement he was making with his. 

As quick as it started, I try to end it, and push him away, noting the pulsing beating in my forehead and the already developed bruise on his. Needless to say, we were both not impressed. 

"WHATCHA DO THAT FOR??" 

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA CHICKEN OUT IF I GAVE YOU ANOTHER SECOND TO THINK IT OVER!!" 

"YEAH? WELL NOW WE'RE INJURED. HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY." 

When he doesn't rapidly retort, I glance up to see him stubbornly looking at the bookcase beside my bed. 

Fine, play silent treatment. 

I try to touch my forehead to check the damage, only to flinch at the slightest graze. "GREAT. Now my mom will have a fit. I need to go get this checked..." I move to stand up, but our roles are now reversed as Steve takes a hold of my shoulder and turns me around. 

"Wait! But what about the kiss?" 

"What about it? You ruined it man! We didn't even get to feel it cuz of the bruises." 

"EXACTLY! We need to try again! And do it properly this time!" 

I look at him unbelievably; was he honestly gonna try this again after that excruciating blow to the head? He huffed, and his shoulders tighten, but his grip stays strong and his eyes stick pins to me. 

"Look. I'm sorry about bashing our heads together, but this is the chance of a lifetime! Just... try it once more. I promise not to rush in again." I scrutinize him with my eyes and furrow my brows at him. Dang. It. Stupid Steve, why is he so intent on this? 

"Please..." My expression is completely wiped out by that single word. The great Steve Leopard, feared by all at just the age of 12... was BEGGING me for something? His glare softens, and it turns from an amazing transformation of demanding to pleading. 

I have no words, I can't react; I think my own brain stopped working. But his look is serious, and my body grows tired of being in a standstill, so I drop my gaze, decision made, and mutter the word, "Fine." In defeat. 

Steve is overjoyed, but, true to his word, he doesn't barge in, and instead, lifts my head up slowly to look me in the eye. We both have serious, deadpan expressions on; this is just an experiment, something new to discover, but he's the one who takes the initiative to lean in and softly, but assuredly, place his lips directly on mine. 

The touch is... surprisingly, incredibly soft. It's so new to my senses that comparisons start raking my brain for it, but nothing comes close. It's downier than a feather, and smoother than a pearl; like touching the top of contained water. But the most shocking thing is the tickle it gives me throughout my body, not electric, but soft and warm; something that makes my heart begin to quicken and my face to grow hot. 

When Steve moves away, I hesitantly open my eyes, and share my see my own thoughts projected in his. We're left speechless with mouths agape, it takes a full minute for one of us to come to and whisper the single word to describe the while experience. 

"Wow." 

And of course, that was the perfect time for my little sister to crash in. 

"Hey guys! What are you doing?" 

We scramble far away from each other, as if the distance we put between us would solidify our innocence. 

"N-N-NOTHING! WE WERE JUST... uh..." I bump into the book shelf, and it occurs to me to snatch a copy of the borrowed Encyclopedia Horrifica. "READING! YEAH! WE'RE JUST READING ABOUT THIS NEW MONSTER CALLED, UM... SOMETHING-SOMETHING-HU? I think his name's in another language..." 

My sis gives me the most dry face, and responds to me as if I was the younger sibling. 

"Darren." 

"Yeah?" 

"Your book is backwards." 

I internally kick myself.

"Good call sis. Good call..."

It takes her a few seconds of staring at us, at staring at the crime scene, and at staring at the lack of books. "OOOH. I get it." 

Oooh no. Please don't. 

"Nice try guys." 

WHY DID I LET STEVE DO THIS TO ME. 

"But it's pretty clear." 

REALLY? IT IS??" 

She grins widely. 

"You two were fighting again~" 

Oh. 

It's really hard for me to hold back a sigh of relief, but I try my best to play along. "Y-Yeah! I- We-" 

"This dumb idiot told me that a werewolf could eat a vampire for dinner!" Steve seems to finally regain his voice, and is playing this off waaay better than the performance I was giving. "So I had to correct him... if ya know what I mean." 

I scoff, glad to finally not have to lead. "Whatever, dork! You know werewolves have the bigger bite!" 

"But vampire are WAY smarter! Werewolves are basically huge animals; they stand no chance again millenniums of knowledge!" 

As we begin to get into a heated discussion, we see Annie roll her eyes and begin to turn back. 

"Dumb boys. You'll never get a girlfriend." 

As she closes the door, we can't help but share a grin, and explode into nervous laughter once we hear her footsteps. 

"She believed us! I can't believe how lucky we got!" 

"Thank goodness we always fight over things! That was genius!" 

"We need to be more careful next time!" 

Time seems to stop again as all chuckles die down and I'm stuck staring at Steve, as dumbfounded as when he first brought up the idea for this. "Next time?" 

He looks at me like I'm stupid, and crosses his arms in defiance. 

"Well, of course! Didn't that feel good to you?" His eyes are challenging me to speak, but for the life of me, I can't complete a single sentence. 

"W-Well, yeah-but!!" 

"No butts, Shan! I liked it, and I know for sure you liked it too! What's there to argue about? We got away with it twice already! What's a few more?" 

It takes me a while; my mind keeps telling me this is most definitely not gonna end well, but my lips were still tingly and I would be lying if I didn't say the idea was beyond tantalizing. 

My throat makes a gutteral sound, but I've made up my mind. I look up at Steve, give my head a jerk and finally give in. 

"Okay, you're right. What's a few more?"


End file.
